Visiting Ash
by Shippo123
Summary: Read the title. Misty's the one visiting. I dunno why this a romance I dunno where else to put it...I don't even know what angst means! Plz rr!


Hey! Shippo here. I was hearing this song this morning and I thought of writing this. I'm still working on my other fic too though so no worries!! Have a nice day!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own pokemon. Satoshi Whats-his-face does. I also don't own this song. Yellowcard does. (I think you should listen to it its reallllllly good ^_^)  
  
Ok..  
  
Visiting Ash  
  
Misty lay in her bed and slowly opened her eyes. Then she widened them and looked at the digital clock sitting on her desk. It read 9:43. * Oh no! I wanted to get there early today! * she thought as she quickly got out of bed and went over to her closet.  
  
*I have to wear something good when I see Ash today....Where is that darn skirt?! * she thought rummaging around in the closet. "Ah hah!" she said aloud holding up her denim skirt. "Now if I could find that blouse."  
  
A few minutes later, her closet was a mess, but she finally found the red blouse she was looking for. She dressed quickly and tried on some shoes to see which one looked best. She finally decided on just plain ol' white sneakers with red stripes (no, they're not all grass stain-y or ugly). She then went over to her mirror and started brushing her hair. *I should leave it down, he likes it that way. *  
  
She was finally ready and off she went. But first she stopped at the flower shop. *I wonder if he even likes flowers... I don't know which kind to give him... * she mused as she looked at all the different varieties of flowers.  
  
*These ones * she thought as she saw some pretty yellow ones. *The color of Pikachu * She chuckled. *He'll love them *  
  
She bought a dozen of the yellow Pikachu flowers and again went on her way to see Ash.  
  
She came to a little spot under a beautiful oak tree and sat down. "Hey Ash," she said. "I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked, so I brought these ones. They reminded me of Pikachu so I thought you would like them!" she set them down. She leaned against the big oak tree and shut her eyes. When she opened them, the sun was setting and the sky was a lovely mixture of orange, purple, and pink.  
  
"Woah, I've been here all afternoon! I guess I'll come by and visit you again next week, huh Ash?" The wind softly blew across her face as if Ash were answering her. She slowly got up and turned to walk away, then stopped and turned back and said, "Oh I almost forgot!" She pulled out an envelope from her pocket and placed it down beside Ash. "I wrote a song for you. I'll just leave it here for you." She got up and stared down. "Rest in peace, Ash." She walked in the direction of her house and sang a song along the way...  
  
I'm just so tired  
  
Wont you sing me to sleep  
  
And fly through my dreams  
  
So I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
  
And get away from this place  
  
Have a new name and face  
  
I just ain't the same without you in my life  
  
Late night drives, all alone in my car  
  
I can't help but start  
  
Singing lines from all our favorite songs  
  
And melodies in the air  
  
Singin life just ain't fair  
  
Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone  
  
And I'm sure the view from heaven  
  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
  
And if we all believe in heaven,  
  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
  
Down here  
  
I Feel your fire,  
  
When its cold in my heart  
  
And things sorta start  
  
Remindin' me of my last night with you  
  
I only need one more day  
  
Just one more chance to say  
  
I wish that I had gone up with you too  
  
And I'm sure the view from heaven  
  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
  
And if we all believe in heaven  
  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
  
Down here  
  
You wont be comin' back  
  
And I didn't get to say goodbye  
  
I really wish I got to say goodbye  
  
And I'm sure the view from heaven  
  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
  
And if we all believe in heaven  
  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
  
I hope that all is well in heaven  
  
Cuz its all shot to hell down here  
  
I hope that I find you in heaven  
  
Cuz I'm so...  
  
Lost without you down here  
  
You wont be coming back  
  
And I didn't get to say goodbye  
  
I really wish I got to say goodbye  
  
Welp, that was my fic! I hope you enjoyed it! The song was called View from Heaven by Yellowcard. I URGE you to listen to it!! AAML !!!!!!!  
  
Please review, flames are welcome but be nice.  
  
~Shippo 


End file.
